


Suga's Insane Younger Brother?

by JumpingInMuddlePuddles



Series: Mini Hinata's Crazy Adventures in Pestering Suga's Friends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Brother Sugawara Koushi, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Neglect, Fluff and Crack, Hinata Shoyo is a Little Shit, Like he should be, Past Child Neglect, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Shiratorizawa Arc, its mentioned like once, kageyama is dense as hell, karasuno v shiratorizawa, mild cheating but not really, suga and hinata are brothers, suga is on the starting lineup, tendou is surprisngly good with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingInMuddlePuddles/pseuds/JumpingInMuddlePuddles
Summary: Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno. The ultimate showdown between rival schools.But who' this kid running onto the court. What's his name - Shoyo? Why is he calling Suga 'nii-chan'?In which Suga is a proud older brother, Daichi is tired, Kageyama is confused, Karasuno ae in awe of this adorable fluffball, and Shoyo is a little shit, but is Suga's personal cheerleader.Fluff insues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Mini Hinata's Crazy Adventures in Pestering Suga's Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743682
Comments: 16
Kudos: 786





	Suga's Insane Younger Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in the haikyuu fandom, so the characters might be a little ooc, sorry! there id=s referenced child neglect, but it is only mentioned like once. :)  
> enjoy!

The stadium was packed with people, the roaring bodies compacted together, yelling over one another until the voices were indistinguishable and the only thing the teams could hear was pure noise, like the sound of a river pummelling the rocks it rushes over. The lights in the gym were bright, hostile, and looking directly up at them would sting one’s eyes. Some people would be cheered on by the crowd, get energy via the bright lights, but not Karasuno. They had felt powerful at the start, of course, as they walked onto the court, the crowd had erupted into screaming and cheering that had left the team feeling quite overwhelmed. They had never had such an entrance before, it was very daunting to say the least.

  
The room was thick with tension, sweat, and determination. Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno. The show down Karasuno Volleyball Club had both anticipated and dreaded since the start of the year. This was their only chance to get to nationals, and right now, it wasn’t looking so good for Karasuno. Their opening line up was strong, with two of their three new 1st years on court to start with, and the three third years, and Tanaka too. 

  
It wasn’t like they were weak, or a bad team, they had beaten Sejoh, for starts, but compared to Shiratorizawa, they were mediocre at best. There was a reason Aoba Johsai had not won against Shiratorizawa. They were a powerhouse team, all working together at once, almost reading each other’s minds, and of course there was Ushijima, that crazy left-handed Ace.

  
Shiratorizawa had taken the first set pretty easily, and were well on their way to winning the second set too, 18-10. You could see the poorly disguised worry and shame on the Karasuno Captain, Daichi’s, face. He was breathing heavily, and his cheek stung from where the ball had hit him around the face and his brow was damp with sweat,  
He leant heavily on his knees, looking anxiously at Yamaguchi, one of the team’s three first years, and gave him a small nod and a smile. Yamaguchi returned the nod, and caught gaze with his boyfriend, Tsukishima, at the side lines. His heart calmed down it’s nervous fluttering a little. This was his first serve of both of the sets so far, his first time on the court so far in the game, and he knew the team was counting on him to get this right and help them fix the gap between them and Shiratorizawa again.   
Suga looked at him expectantly from the start of the net, the mum of the team gave him a quick thumbs up, before pivoting back to glare down the weird red head – Tendou? – on the other side of the net, watching him suspiciously through the mesh. 

  
Yamaguchi closed his eyes briefly, focusing on tuning out the roar of the crowds and the drums that were calling for the other team’s victory. He brought a shaky hand up and flicked the ball into the air and swung his other hand down towards the ball. It made a satisfying smack as the ball contacted Yamaguchi’s palm, and floated towards the net. He was careful to make sure there was no spin on the ball, as it wiggled through the air, quivering as it spun.   
It was a good serve. Yamaguchi’s breath leapt to his throat as the ball hit the net, and then fell over the other side. No one in Shiratorizawa moved, blinking at Yamaguchi in stunned silence. The whistle blew, signifying the point. 

  
The crowd exploded with roaring cheers, and Yamaguchi smiled in proud triumph as a burst of euphoria rushed to his head, picturing his family leaping into the air and screaming with him. If he strained his hearing, he might even be able to hear his mum rejoicing in the packed stadium. 

  
He jumped as Daichi patted him firmly on the back, and Yamaguchi swept the hair back from his forehead, feeling his shoulders lighten already, the tight coils in his stomach unfurling slightly. 

  
“One more, Yamaguchi!” Tanaka yelled, throwing his hands into the air. Yamaguchi grinned at him, shooting him a pair of finger guns. He felt euphoric, and he knew he was overreacting, it was just one point, but one point was them just an inch closer to beating Shiratorizawa, one minute closer to going to nationals. 

  
Yamaguchi was going to reach for the ball again when another whistle split through the air. The small, angry man that was presumably the Shiratorizawa coach, had his hands out in a T shape. He was calling for a time out.

  
Daichi cussed under his breath. Of course, he wanted to call a time out. It was a way to prepare to make sure that they were prepared for a float serve like that again, something so unexpected must have killed their groove of getting point after point, and they wanted to stop Yamaguchi fro getting into his own groove with the serves. It was annoying. 

  
Daichi smirked as he headed off court, remembering the shocked look on Tendou’s dumb face as he hurried to the side of the court.

  
Wiping the back of his neck with a towel with one hand, Daichi took a slug of water from his bottle and wiped his lips. He peered over at the huddled gang of Shiratorizawa, talking with their exceedingly small old-man-coach. Daichi’s eyes flicked to Suga, who was looking down at his phone- that he really shouldn’t have at the moment. Suga was typing furiously. Daichi only smiled softly. It was probably that new game Suga had invested his time into on the coach on the way here.

  
He turned his attention back to coach Ukai and Takada-sensei, who were both in a deep discussion with Tsukishima, Asashi and Nishinoya about some random technique that Daichi didn’t really pay attention to. He was the backbone of the team, he was purely there so block and keep the ball in the air, sometimes he spiked, but that was often only when they did those in sync attacks.

  
“Uh- coach?” Suga squeaked, breaking Ukai out of his strategic mumbling. The blond man turned to the third year, looking slightly irritated.  
“Yes? What is it?” Ukai grumbled, fixing the band around his hair.

  
Suga went red as all of the attention on the team was directed at him, and he looked to the ground with hot ears. “W-We, uh, may be having company…”  
Takada-sensei frowned. “What do you mean by that-“ He asked, and then broke off mid-way through his question as a high-pitched squeal filled the air and cut across the chatter of the crowds. 

  
“NII-CHAN!” Daichi hid his smirk, knowing what was coming and the rest of the team – first years especially, were not ready for it. He turned expectantly, and, like he predicted, there was a short, ginger midget- who couldn’t be older than 5, maybe 6, stampeding towards them. He somehow weaved through all of the official’s legs and came rushing towards Sugawara at full pelt. He leapt at Suga, wrapping his arms around the tall, silver haired boy and the two went stumbling back with the momentum of the younger boy.  
Daichi shot Kageyama a sneaky grin, the short setter was staring at the two in something akin to shock. Daichi, of course, was used to this. Being Suga’s boyfriend meant that Daichi was around Suga’s house a lot, meaning he had met the little hurricane, also known as Shoyo, fairly often. 

  
“Shoyo! Calm down!” Suga said, getting his Mom Friend voice out. He unwrapped his brother’s arms around him and placed the boy back onto the ground, his sneakers squeaking when they contacted the shiny court. “You’re in a lot of trouble, young man!” Suga chastised. By this point, most of the team had backed off to a respectable distance, some taking the chance to sit on the bench, while others just watched from a few meters away. “What did mom say about running onto the court!”  
The young boy had lessened his energy now, his freckled face pointed at the floor. “Sorry, Nii-chan.” He pouted.

  
Before the boy had a chance to start balling – something Daichi did not want to deal with at this point in time, the team captain quickly knelt down and ruffled the boy’s carrot locks. “Aww, come on, Suga.” Daichi grinned up at his boyfriend. “Don’t be too hard on him. Maybe his energy is what we need as a pick me up?” 

  
Ukai was looking between then, speechless. What was this random, tiny, energetic child doing here? How did he even get onto the court?

  
Nishinoya and Tanaka were grinning, and Tanaka was laughing at Tsukishima’s slightly revolted face. They had been shocked too, when the child had made his first entrance back when they were first years, running onto the court where they were playing Aoba Johsai to throw himself at Suga at their time out. 

  
Suga sighed and rubbed his temple. He clicked a few buttons and pressed his phone to his ear. “Mom?” He spoke down the phone. “Yeah, yes, he did it again. He’s on court with me.” Suga paused and looked into the crowd, blinking against the lights. 

  
“Can’t you see him? Oh, yeah.” Suga squawked in something that sounded like outrage, throwing his hands into the air. “How is this my fault? This has happened one to many times for it to be my fault. You need to get a better grip on this child… don’t you dare. Look, he can stay on court with me. If he doesn’t, he’ll have a tantrum and I don’t want that. Yeah, okay, thanks.”

  
He clicked it off, chest heaving, and the turned back to the child. He tutted, as he saw Asashi pulling the squealing ginger onto his shoulders, which drew even more attention to the kid. Takada-sensei and Yamaguchi were cooing at the kid, and Daichi was laughing at the whole thing. 

  
Ukai was vaing off a member of security, saying it was fine to leave the kid with them, and then he turned around and frowned and looked at Suga. “Time out is almost over. Care to explain?” He crossed his arms over his chest. Suga frowned and rubbed his towel across his eyes. 

  
“Shoyo is my brother- in case you couldn’t tell.” He said sassily, and loudly, so the rest of the team could hear. Suga in particular directed his gaze towards the first years. “He runs onto court all the time. It’s a real issue. Mom can’t get down here to retrieve him, and I don’t want to leave him alone. Can he sit out on the bench with you and Kiyoko-san?” He blinked hopefully at Ukai, who groaned.

  
“Fine, but if he starts making a fuss, he’s going back to your mom.” 

  
Suga’s face lit up and he turned to Shoyo, who was busy pestering Kageyama, who looked pretty uncomfortable, the child was pulling at his shorts to try and get his attention, so Kageyama had to keep a tight hold on them in case the Devil Child – as Nishinoya so fondly calls him, - doesn’t yank down his shorts.

  
Suga crouched beside his brother, expertly untangling his fingers from Kageyama’a shorts; the 1st year immediately backing away to what he deemed was a safe distance once he was free. Suga held Shoyo’s wrist expertly, and blinked disapprovingly at his younger brother.

  
“You can stay on court,” He said, voice quiet and yet full of authority at the same time. “And you can hold a volleyball, if, you sit quietly and nicely next to Kiyoko-san.” Shoyo bit his lip and glanced to the nice-looking lady – the one with the blue hair – and she smiled at him. “and, if you’re good, then maybe you can talk to my teammates about volleyball after we win, okay?” 

  
Shoyo nodded eagerly and his small hand tightened around Suga’s. He stood on his tip toes to lean over and whisper something into his brother’s ear. Half of the team leant in to hear what he was going to say.

  
“Kick ass, Nii-Chan!” Shoyo whispered loudly, giggling as Suga gaped at him, but he couldn’t find the heart inside to chastise his brother for his language, instead giving the little ginger a short push towards Kiyoko, and he eagerly scrambled up beside the team manager, looking at her with starry eyes as she passed him the volleyball she had been holding, and he shot her a quick thanks.

  
Suga smiled, turning to Daichi and giving his boyfriend’s hand a short squeeze. “I think that relaxed the team,” Suga smiled, and Daichi chuckled. It was true. The team wasn’t as tense anymore. Some were chatting whilst others listened to coach Ukai as he finished off explaining his strategy to Nishinoya, while others, i.e., Ennoshita, Tanaka and Kageyama, were openly gawking at Suga’s younger brother, and that made Suga’s protective instincts flare. Shoyo was so small - he always had been, and sone of the people on this team were so big.

  
Suga shot a glance over to Shiratorizawa. He would be damned if he let any of those players close to his baby brother.   
“You seem even more stressed now.” He mumbled.

  
Suga looked down at his hands that were interlaced with Daichi’s. He was right. Suga’s hands were cold, stark contrast to the literal toaster that was Daichi. He sighed, and pressed his forehead to Daichi’s.

“Yeah, maybe you should pass to Kageyama more. I don’t want to mess up.” Suga mumbled. Daichi drew back, and Suga looked up at him. The lights were backlighting Daichi and his short caramel hair looked golden and cast a halo around him. His boyfriend frowned.

  
“Suga. You’re a third year. You have way more experience with volleyball then Kageyama does, and more chemistry with the team. You’ve got this; you’ve dealt with stress before, right?” Daichi said earnestly. “Don’t you want to make sure Shoyo is proud of you?”

  
Suga nodded, feeling a new spark of energy rush through his brain, accompanied with adrenaline. He squeezed his hand back. “Let’s do this.”

  
The whistle was blown again, and the team headed back onto the court. Suga made his way back to the front of the net, feeling even more determined than ever. He would do this. He would make Shoyo proud and Suga would look like such a great older brother. Tendou blinked owlishly at him through the net, staring unflinchingly with those buggy brown eyes. 

“Who’s the kid?” He asked, cocking his head to the side, piercing his lips. Suga fought back a glare, and instead attempted to give Tendou a sweet smile.

  
“That’s my brother.” He giggled innocently. The whistle blew, and right before Yamaguchi went to serve again, Suga mumbled to Tendou; “If you even so much as look at him the wrong way, I’ll kill you."

And so, the game continued, Karasuno struck back with almighty force, taking the second set by the skin of their teeth. Ukai’s strategy worked very well, Tsukishima and Asashi were actually able to block a few of Ushijima’s blocks, which was very impressive to Suga. 

  
During the game, Suga kept glancing towards his brother, who was still sitting rather quietly beside Kiyoko, watching the next with wide, awe-struck eyes, his head moving back and forth wherever the ball was thrown, his head jerking so fast Suga was sure he was going to get whiplash.   
Suga was glad his brother was so happy.

  
Shoyo had been adopted into the Suga household when Suga was in his first year of secondary school, right after he had been accepted into the Karasuno Volleyball Club. At first, Suga had been apprehensive. He didn’t really want a younger brother, he was quite satisfied as an only child; not because he wanted attention, quite the opposite actually, but because it was peaceful, quiet in his house. Suga stayed to himself and so did his parents, they all had the same chill aura. He thought having a bratty younger sibling would ruin his zen calm. 

  
It was quite the opposite, really. Suga’s parents had sat him down and explained to him that Shoyo had been left alone for long periods of time in his former home, neglected was the word they had used, and so the little boy wouldn’t be used to asking for what he wanted, or needed, so they instructed Suga to look out for him in case something were to happen when they weren’t around.

  
As soon as the little boy with the big eyes and skinny frame had walked into his house, with nothing but a small backpack lugged over his shoulder, Suga knew he had to protect this kid. He was noticeably quiet, he never cried – something that both pleased and concerned Suga. He was a young child, surely, he needed to cry when he needed something, it was their way of communicating. 

  
Slowly, Shoyo had grown attached to Suga, as the older boy slowly but surely built up the younger one’s confidence, until the little ginger was as excitable and hyper as any kid his age would be. 

  
He still sometimes had his anxiety, but that was something Suga was working on, with as little inconvenience to their parents as possible. Suga really lifted the load on them, for sure. 

  
Suga loved his brother, and was rejoiced when he realised that his brother shared his love for volleyball. When Suga had joined Karasuno, their parents decided that they didn’t trust Shoyo with a babysitter, the boy was shy with new people, so Suga’s younger brother often tagged along to Suga’s afterschool volleyball practise, but none of the team minded. The kid was cute, and he just sat playing on his console, which wasn’t a problem for anyone.   
The kid loved volleyball so much that he had developed a tendency to run onto the court to try and play with his brother, which wad endearing, but it sometimes ended in disaster. The kid was very prone to getting balls in the face, he had a ‘hittable face’ - that’s what Oikawa had said once, and Suga had hit him awfully hard for it. Oikawa secretly loved the kid too, though. 

  
The second set passed and on to the third, in a blur, but Suga knew that they were losing – not by much, but it was enough for Tendou to keep smirking at him.   
It wasn’t much of a surprise when Shiratorizawa bagged the third round, but it was a little disappointing. Some of Suga’s teammates were disheartened, while others, like Kageyama and Noya, were fuming. What did ease the tension in Suga’s chest, however, was the shining, awe-filled eyes of Shoyo as he fidgeted on the bench beside Kiyoko. It was obvious that he wanted to leap off the bench towards Suga as he got closer, but he stayed to his word and remained where he was, small hands tightly clutching a large volleyball that looked to be twice the size of his head.

  
Suga ruffled his hair as he came to sit down beside his baby brother, blinking gratefully at Daichi as he handed him his bottle and took a long swig.   
Shoyo was particularly good at reading the team, Suga noted, as the boy scrambled onto his lap, sending the ball tumbling towards Tanaka. He blinked up at Suga with those big seafoam eyes. 

  
“What’s wrong?” He asked quietly. Suga’s heart melted, as did that of most of the team. Suga looped his arms around Shoyo and bounced him on his lap. Shoyo giggled at the jolting movement, his small hands clutching Suga’s shirt, but the questioning, apprehensive look in his eyes didn’t leave. Suga rubbed his brow with his free hand and paused his bouncing.

  
“We’re just a little tied, is all, Shoyo. The other team is better than us.” Suga admitted, as the kid perked up. 

  
“I can help!” He squealed, before squirming from Suga’s grasp and onto the floor. “Watch this!”

  
He weaved between the other members of the team with incredible vigour and speed. Suga called after him in irritation, rising to his feet, but then deemed the task of fetching his brother not worth the effort, and sat heavily back down. He watched his brother make a beeline for the huddled group of Shiratorizawa students with anannoyed huff. Suga did trust Shoyo, though. The kid was a manipulative little shit when he wanted to be, he had his family and the whole team wrapped around his little finger.   
Daichi was frowning in confusion, but then shrugged comically, most of the things the little fireball did were confusing to him, so why should he worry?

  
Shoyo slowed his running by the time he was on the other side of the court, and grinned to himself. It was one of the only pluses of being so tiny for his age. He was very unnoticeable, able to blend in, and that was even more useful when he was surrounded by 6-foot volleyball giants. He was practically invisible.   
He nodded to himself. He was determined to help his brother if he got in trouble or not. Probably not, Shoyo mused. He looked so innocent; he could get away with murder if he wanted to. 

  
The child started walking, pleased to see that Karasuno were not making a fuss as he headed over. They trusted him, he thought proudly. No one on Shiratorizawa had turned around, no one had noticed him. They all had their back turns, some chatting animatedly, while others were simply listening. 

  
Shoyo crept up behind the boy with the black bowl cut – he didn’t know anyone’s name, and hid behind the boy’s kneecaps. If he were quiet, he could hear what the boy was mumbling about. Shoyo kept quiet, but his eyes narrowed in triumph. They were discussing strategy; they were talking about Suga and his friends and their tic-tacs – or was it tactics? He didn’t know, but if he could remember what they were saying, he could help Suga win!

  
“Hey! Kid!” Shoyo jolted as the knees he was hiding behind drew away from him, and the whole team was staring down at him. He felt exposed, and Shoyo felt himself go red.  
No, don’t cry. He told himself sternly. You’re a big boy. He could handle this. 

  
Instead, he drew himself up and gave them a cheesy grin and a wave. If he swayed them with his cute charm, he would be able to get away unscathed. “H-Hello!” He squeaked. One of the boys – very tall with bright red hair- crouched down in front of him to stare with unblinking, ogling brown eyes. Shoyo tried not to frown. The guy was weird. Shoyo was told not to judge people by their looks, but the man certainly looked creepy. 

  
“What are you doing?” The man mused suspiciously. Shoyo felt like he was under a spotlight, this was his performance. 

  
Shoyo tried to make his eyes big and wide. “Hi! I just wanted to ask a question?” He said shyly. 

  
The very, very tall man – the one who played with his left hand, toom a step forward, his shadow leaning over Shoyo and he didn’t even need to fake shrinking back in nervousness.   
The man – did Suga call him Ushijima? – crossed his arms over his chest. He resembled one of the villains in those cartoons that Shoyo adored, big and towering and with a press of a button could blow up the entire world. All he needed now was a suit!

  
“What is it?” Ushijima asked gruffly. Shoyo kept his head held high. He didn’t quiver under the piercing gaze, which was no mean feat.

  
“Uhm…” Shoyo fumbled, then he had a lightbulb moment. “How did you get so tall? Was it broccoli? Mom says that I need to eat my vegetables to grow so tall, but she might have been fibbing, so I just wanted to ask people that are really, really tall!” Nice one, he thought smugly. He covered that up well. 

  
He supressed a grin as most of the eyes of the team softened, and even the freaky-looking red-haired man shot hm a smile; something Shoyo thought he didn’t do often. He ruffled Shoyo’s hair, not as awkward as he thought it might be.

  
“Well, kid,” The red-haired man said. “You’ve got to eat all of those greens, absolutely all of them, or you’ll stay small forever. Don’t you want to be as tall as Ushijima over here?” He gestured over his shoulder to the tall left-handed player.

  
Shoyo nodded eagerly, not even needing to pretend anymore. 

  
“Do that, and you’ll be sure to grow tall, trust me.”

  
Shoyo grinned toothily at him. “Okay!” He clapped his hands together and started retreating. “Thank you, mister!” And he retreated.

  
Jin nudged Tendou with his knee, and Tendou rose to his feet and punched him in the shoulder.

  
“You’re a softie for kids.” Jin snickered. 

  
Tendou rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He murmured, watching the kid rush back over to Suga.

“Your defence,” Shoyo said breathlessly as he ran up to Suga, slapping his hands onto Suga’s knees.

  
Suga cocked his head. “What?” The other members of the team also turned their heads, curious. 

  
“Your defence,” Shoyo repeated fast, words blurring over each other in his haste. He must know that their break wouldn’t last forever, and he needed to tell this to the team quickly. The rest of Karasuno leaned in to hear what the squirt had to say too. “The back is strong and so is the front, but there is a bit of space in between the spikers and the defence, where they can aim. The spikers think the back will get it and the other way around, too!”

  
Noya’s eyes widened. The kid was right. He grinned and slapped a hand onto Shoyo’s shoulder. “Nice one, kid!”

  
Kiyoko was pensive, and frowned to herself, glancing at Takada-sensei. “Why didn’t we see that ourselves?” The small man just shrugged. 

  
Daichi frowned. “Isn’t this cheating?”

  
Tanaka nudged him with his elbow and shook his own head fervently. “no, we didn’t ask the kid to do that, did we? It’s just us tightening our defence!” Daichi didn’t look so happy, but he didn’t object anymore. 

  
Another whistle cut through the roaring crowd and Suga shot Daichi a grin as they headed back onto the court. Now they were aware of their weaknesses, they could be even greater. Daichi looked uncomfortable, even when Tanaka swung an arm around him and gave a squeeze. 

The game continued, with the added bonus of their awareness, Karasuno gently pulled ahead and with the help of Tsukishima’s blocking and Nishinoya’s incredible reflexes, they managed to keep off most of Ushijima’s attacks and steal the fourth set. And then the fifth set began.  
It was only 15 points, but due to the close match that was Shiratorizawa and Karasuno, it had gone way over 15, the teams constantly matching each other or having only one-point difference. 

  
26:25 to Karasuno. One more point and Karasuno would take the set, and win. They could go to Nationals. The concept was so foreign to Suga that he could hardly believe this was actually happening. 

  
After that, Suga felt a dull ache in his bones, exhaustion, start to creep in. He was tired, and some of his sets were off. He almost missed Asahi completely if the ace wasn’t able to adapt to Suga’s off-centred toss. 

  
He ran a hand over his face, hoping to literally scrape the fatigue from his skin. Maybe he should tap out and allow Kageyama to take over the set. Both Suga and Kageyama were very good setters, but Suga meshed better with the team and had more experience with volleyball in general, and Kageyama had sprained his wrist at the last Aoba Johsai match, meaning it was still tender for this match, and he wasn’t in the original line up. 

  
Suga was tempted to go and tell coach Ukai when he heard Shoyo yell something from the bench. He frowned and risked only a quick glance towards his brother, his eyes also on the ball on Shiratorizawa’s side, as it was received by Jin. Shoyo had decided to stand up on the bench, cheering loudly, pumping tiny fists into the air and jolting his head, the red and orange of the locks of his hair dancing like fire.

  
“Go on Nii-chan! You can do it!” The little boy yelled, and Suga almost melted. Shoyo knew. He always knew when Suga was getting tired, and he was always trying to help his brother get back up stronger. Suga had once told his brother that it was his aim to stay on court the entire game, and Shoyo had never forgotten that. Despite the constant chanting of ‘keep it up, keep it up, Karasuno’ of the crowd, fighting the cheerleaders and rumbling drums of Shiratorizawa, Shoyo’s cheering hit Suga so close to home that he felt breathless. 

  
Suga was almost on the verge of tears, he was so proud. His c=shock and happiness only grew when he realised that Kiyoko, Ukai and Takeda-sensei had also joined in the chanting for their team. 

  
Suga felt another rush of pride, and with that, came adrenaline and strength. He tensed and untensed his arms, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists that were raised above his head. As Ushijima went to smack the ball down, it hit Daichi’s open arms with a slapping sound, and the volleyball rocketed into the sky, spinning and heading straight towards Suga. Was this fate? No, he had no time to thinm about that.

  
Suga’s calculated eyes flicked to Tednou and Goshiki, who were currently blocking, and grinned. Tendou was already moving to block Asahi and Goshiki was inching towards Tanaka. Tednou’s face was very strained, as if he couldn’t read Suga’s throwing, and for once in his life, Tendou was unsure. Instead, as Suga prepared to throw the ball, he felt hot, burning electricity surge throw his veins. Suga didn’t throw it this time, and with a simple flick of his wrist, harder than he intended but he couldn’t help it with all of the energy he suddenly had, and dumped the volleyball straight down on the other side of the net. 

  
Tendou was moving back, but it was too late. The ball hit the ground once, and then rolled back towards Suga. 

  
Absolute silence. Suga didn’t dare breathe, until finally, a sharp whistle sounded, and then a longer one, to signal the end of the game.

  
Suga couldn’t believe it, his mind felt hazy, was this actually happening. He turned his head to the scoreboard and saw one of the officials flick over a number. 27:25.

  
They had done it?

  
They had done it.

  
Behind him, Daichi had burst into tears, and that was the signal for the rest of the crowd to explode. Suga started grinning, smiling so wide, as pride, euphoria, relief, shock, all rushed through his system and into his chest, His throat tightened and he stumbled towards Daichi, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. They had won! He could hardly think, the crowd was so loud, loud enough for his ears to ring. The team huddled together, Suga was crushed between his team, and he didn’t stop the tears that escaped his eyes. 

  
“Nii-chan!” Shoyo ran towards the groupwggling his way between the players and jumping up onto Suga’s back, squeezing him so tight, pressing his cheek into Suga’s shoulder.  
“You did it! You did it! You did it!” He chanted again and again, receiving a few wet laughs from the team.

  
Yes, they had done it, they had won, and it was all thanks to the help of the little firecracker. 

Ushijima’s face was a mask, as he leaned over to Tendou. “That brat played us, didn’t he?” He said, squeezing the ball against his chest. He wasn’t too remorseful though; he had been to nationals 2 times in the past. And besides, Karasuno deserved this.

  
Tendou smiled at him. “Yeah, we got conned.” He turned to Ushijima properly, and thrust one of his bandaged fingers into Ushijima’s chest. “You have to make sure he comes to Shiratorizawa when he’s old enough. I think, if his brother is anything to go by, that kid is gonna take the volleyball world by storm.” 


End file.
